poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Krystal Goodbye
They made it to the Great Fox and Fox looks Angry Krystal: Fox, please calm down. Fox: Calm down!? You just have to had a party, didn't you? Didn't you see what's happened? He stole it from me! Damemon: What did he stole? Fox: My Father's Badge, he took it from me! Damemon: Oh, you mean... he took it. Fox: Yes. This is my Father's Badge and it important to me! Krystal: Surely, you can find another one... Fox: It won't work! That badge it important! Damemon: Fox, don't be angry to her! And cannot being so mean to her like that! It's like she stole it! Fox: (Sigh) Krystal: I'm so sorry. Damemon: You don't need to apologize. Krystal: But... Fox: Krystal.... Damemon... I want you to leave my ship. Look at me. Look. This is what I am... I become a Heartless jerk. I tried to selfless. But I can't. And I can't be any different. I'll always be a Stubborn Jerk. So, I should be like that. With no one, alone. Goodbye, Krystal. Krystal: You can't mean that. Whisper: I guess he's mind has made up. Gumdramon: Look, Krystal. Leave this to us. If we get the Badge back, he'll be better. Krystal: Hope he will. They left Great Fox Slippy: Looks like he's sad. Krystal left Falco: How could this happen? Peppy: And Fox is almost close to make his father proud. Flaco: Look, it's no time to be sad. Once Fox became like his father, he's father would be proud of him. Damemon: Why is so special about that Badge? Falco: That Badge is belongs to his Father. When he left Corneria, he told him to take care of this Badge for a promsie. He wanted to become a hero like his Father, so he want this ship to be like him. So he's start having adventures like his Father does. USApyon: He did? Falco: Yes. But now that is gone. His Father would be disappointed him. Damemon: Fox! Then we have to get it back. Slippy: Please, do it for him. Damemon: We can't, not without Fox, though. If it's that important from his father he's got to do it for himself. They went to his ship to cheer him up Shoutmon: Hey, Fox! Fox: What have I told you? I told you to leave me alone. Shoutmon You don't have to be like this. You used to be a Leader like your father. But you have given up your life to save your friends even Krystal. Don't you know what that meant to us? You gave us all Kindness. Man, maybe you should have kept some for yourself. I mean, are you really gonna make your father sad and disappointed to you? The Badge is so important to you, isn't it? Well, you wanted to become a leader like your father, just like your friends. Falco, Slippy, Peppy, Rob and their homes. So you cannot let your life be done. Remember what it's like from Ship before your father die? Then Fox realise Something Damemon: See? You cannot give yourself up, not right now. Fox: I do know, something. Damemon: And what was it? Fox: This is my Slip! And I have to become like my father. And Shurimon is not welcome here. They went off to find Shurimon